


Just Choose!

by Haruko48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, YuuNaa - Freeform, naamako, yuunaamako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko48/pseuds/Haruko48
Summary: Life is not easy more if you need to choose between two amazing persons. It's time for you to travel in this story in which you need to choose a side. Our protagonist will be Murayama Yuiri, Okada Nana and Kojima Mako.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Okada Nana/Kojima Mako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

It was a morning in the city of Tokyo, the last leaves were falling from the trees indicating that autumn was ending and the imminent winter was approaching. The cold was beginning to feel it but you could still dare to bring short sleeves from time to time. People used to walk in the afternoons in a hurry thinking about what they had to do and not worrying about the wonderful spectacle that nature was offering them. Just in this environment this story happens, a love story but not just an ordinary love tale but one in which in the end someone will lose but it's all for the happiness of the well-loved.

*** Someone POV ***

Sitting in a train car I was thinking looking out the window, if someone right now was looking at me I probably wouldn't notice. I sigh, it's all I can do at the moment, I relax ... my heartbeat is normal, do not shake uncontrollably, this feeling of peace is nice although I know that this will only be momentary and that's why I give myself the freedom to enjoy it every second.

You may be wondering why I appreciate just having my heartbeat calm, this actually has a first and last name or should I rather say "first names" and "last names". I am at a crossroads in my life where I know that hopelessly someone I love very much will be hurt, unfortunately my actions have caused two wonderful people to have their hearts in my hands, offer them to me but to my misfortune one will have to take it and another I'm gonna throw it away.

For anyone it's very easy to say "ONLY FOLLOW YOUR HEART" the problem is that this is treacherous since it beats in the same way for both girls, yeah I mean two females. Although Japan is not a country where homosexuality is so well seen, let's say it is a little more tolerant and more open being in Tokyo, for me that was never a problem because since I was a teenager I knew that I would never feel attracted for boys.

My first love I still remember it, she was my best friend from childhood, I still remember when I met her she was a very shy little girl but with hints of courage when someone messed with me. It was not difficult to make friends with her tenderness, simplicity and honesty were some of her attributes that caused something to be born within me. Little by little I realized that I loved her a lot, for a long time I attributed it to being my best friend but then adolescence came. I realized that I liked girls but among all of them one of them I liked more than all so I just let myself go with this feeling to discover why I felt this way and ended up discovering not only that I was a lesbian but that I was also in love with my best friend.

Part of my first teenage days I had this strong feeling that I would calculate that until I entered the university it could be said that I was hopelessly in love with her, we distanced ourselves a little because she took a different career from mine. After I decided to have dates with other girls but that relationship evaporated with the wind, others took a dangerous path but in the end I gave up my feelings for her and according to me We became best friends again as we were from the beginning. 

That is why when she confessed her love to me, I suddenly went into complete shock, I did not believe it, I did not know how it had happened but now I had what was my first love confessing her feelings towards me, at that moment I did not know what to answer because according to me these feelings had disappeared, in the end she showed me her true feelings and asked me to accept her in my life but not as a friend but as someone to live with the rest of my days. She has asked my permission to make me happy. My confusion is that now I am not alone because there is another person, that person in just a few months came to revolutionize my world to such an extent that I thought that my feelings for my best friend no longer existed but now with her confession I just feel uneasy.

While I have told you on one side that it is my love for my best friend on the other side is this new person who entered my life like a hurricane, moving my life 180° from what it was. It was not a coincidence that we met, but it was destiny. It all started the first day of university, while I was daydreaming a voice asked me "Is this place busy?". I could not help but stare at her, she was someone very attractive, she had that black hair in a ponytail that made her face stand out, that lively voice asked me again "Do you hear me?" which I just shook my head at. "Don't you hear me?" she says to me now with a mischievous smile on her lips that makes her show me her pretty dimples. "No, sorry, I meant it's available" I say blushing like an idiot, "what a good way to hide that you are a lesbian on your first day, moron" I thought. Contrary to all prognosis, she did not say anything and just sat next to me, from the first moment I could feel the connection between us, it was not necessary to be a genius to say that we are attracted but over time that attraction became something more deep.

Our beginning was simple but many doubts arose, jealousy, misunderstanding but in the end we managed to overcome them, we were just about to have everything and have the most romantic love in this university when a new test came, time after I ask her to be my girlfriend my first love confessed her love to me and my new love was only there waiting and believing in our love until the last moment. I can definitely say that I fell in love with her deeply too.

A sound brings me out of my thoughts, listening carefully I realize that I have reached my destination, my heart beats quickly for the decision I have made. It took some time for me to take it but now I know I have done the right thing. I see you in the distance while you play distracted with your cell phone, I know that you are nervous because I am.

From the moment I was asked to choose between the two of you, I couldn't sleep well, I didn't know which person I love the most, I didn't know what to think or feel.

\- I'm here- I say in a low voice almost like a whisper

\- You came ...- you tell me like letting out a sigh while you show me the most sincere smile and your gaze shows me infinite love. From the moment I saw that sincere expression of love I knew that I had made the right decision.

*** End POV ***

And this is how this story begins, where our protagonist will have to go through endless emotions to know who she really loves and in this process someone will definitely be inevitably hurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED >>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let your comment! I guess what's going to happen. Which side are you going to choose?


	2. Mako’s diary: Knowing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone again! Are you ready? This story it's a little different because we going to know both sides of this triangle love. Enjoy it. Don´t forget put your comments below!

**Mako’s diary**

Hello my new diary, today I will talk to you about the first day at my new university. I am a student in the music career, and to be honest, today was a crazy day, because I have known love at first sight. How was our first approach?  
  
Well ... I had to do my first theoretical projects, so I had to look for the book "Music's history 1", I proceeded to go to the library, when I got there I noticed that the book was on a fairly high shelf and as I am very short I had to request a ladder.

  
When I went up and stood on tiptoe I noticed that I could barely touch it with the tips of my fingers. As I jumped a little, I slid off the ladder, when I fell I felt like two arms took me by the back prevent my fall, but those arms did not support my weight and we both fell to the ground. Opening my eyes I saw the face of an angel.

***Flashback***

  
-Wow ... I think I have died because I am seeing an angel -After saying these words I saw how this girl's face turned red like a tomato as she walked away from me to later hear the words. - are you good? are you hurt?-.  
\- Yes, I'm sorry, although my head hurts a little-  
\- I'll take you to the infirmary.  
-No, I'm fine thanks ... by the way I'm Kojima Mako but it's ok if you tell me Mako -.  
\- Glad to know, my name is Nana-. She answered followed by a smile that made me blush, and then she got up and extended her hand to get up. I took her hand and immediately realized how soft it was, without a doubt a sensation that I will never forget.- Oh you are the girl who sits next to me, I had not noticed.-  
\- You are very concentrated in the class or very distracted. I have to go. I tried to move forward to be stopped by that warm hand.  
-Hey you can't say that and leave me here like nothing else - I blushed and tried to say something but the words just didn't come out of my mouth.

I just turned around and ran to hide, I still remember the speed with which my heart beat, I thought it would come out of my chest, I started to sweat a little so I looked for my handkerchief that I always carry with me but I couldn't find it. Just thinking that I have to go back to the classroom for a couple more hours makes me nervous, but even so, I don't know why I want to see that angelic face in which I lost myself for a few seconds that seemed like hours to me.

Upon returning to the classroom, the first thing she noticed was that she was there reading a book while several girls sobbed when they saw her since her ikemen appearance made her popular from the first day. I didn't know what to do so I just ignored her and sat at my desk hoping she didn't notice that I was there. No seconds passed when I heard her voice  
-And you tell me I was the distracted one when you forgot this in the library-.  
-Oh, the book ... thank you- I answered to take the book, when doing it her hand delicately brushed mine, I immediately blushed and turned my gaze towards the window.  
The rest of the day I avoided Nana, I was really very sorry, it was the first time in my life that I felt this way, just seeing or thinking about her makes my heartbeat accelerate.

The departure time has come and I can finally relax for a while so I thought about going to the roof of the school to eat something, since I love the mountainous landscape that can be seen from there. As I sat down and started eating my onigiri, there was that voice again  
\- So you like heights-.  
\- And you like to harass people-.  
-Hey, don't be so aggressive, I just came to give you this back.  
-My scarf !!! -.  
-Let's be friends what do you think? -  
-I don't Know, I have to think about it-  
-So how bad do you think am I? -  
-Hahaha just kidding but hey ... it's okay I accept -. I said smiling to later be reciprocated by that angelic girl again while looking her smile which when I seeing it my heart speeds up. -well I have to go see you tomorrow-.  
"Bye bye," I replied to see how her figure disappeared behind the door.

After that, I immersed myself in my thoughts full of doubts and mixed feelings. God will you like it? Perhaps I will have a chance with her? ... Mako stops rambling on and time will tell us. I was eating my onigiri when I leaned on the railing to better appreciate the view before leaving for my house. In that moment I saw the figure of Nana running towards the entrance of the school, in it I saw how she approached waving to another girl a little more short a, takes her hand and goes outside the campus.

  
*** End of flashback ***

  
That's right ... dear diary I was an idiot, an ikemen like her obviously had a girlfriend. Now I don't know what to do, since I've never been in this place, I don't know how to react or what to do, what I really know is that I've fallen in love with an angel AND that I don't want to lose her. The most horrible thing of all is that I don't have the power to do anything, sometimes I hate how shy I am and everything scares me. Apart from what I saw her girlfriend is beautiful and I can't compete with her I'm not cutie enough... oh, my God what should I do.  
Something will occur to me at the moment, the only thing I can do is observe in the distance.  
And well dear diary is everything for today

Crazy day right?

We will see what fate has in store for us. But for now, bye.

  
**TO BE CONTINUED >>**

\----

What do you think?


	3. Yuiri's side: Any normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone again! This time we wanna know Yuiri's side. Don´t forget to put your comment

  
**Yuiri POV**

I'm standing at the entrance of the university while I check my watch, I see that it's been 20 minutes since I've been waiting for Nana in this place. At times I move my feet from side to side trying to move them to calm this craving. I don't like being the center of attention and I can see that some boys who pass by me shamelessly turn to see me, since I was little I know that my discreet attitude caught a little attention but since I entered high school until today the boys are more daring to invite me out or ask for my phone number.

So I hate waiting for someone where there are a lot of people, but Nana asked me to wait for her. And you will wonder who is this "Nana", because two times I've talked about her. Well, who else could it be than my best friend from childhood, well since elementary school if I remember correctly, she has been my support in all those days and despite the fact that years ago we had a setback that could hurt our relationship, it actually made it more stronger.

\- Yuuchan - I heard a voice while I felt like an index finger collided with my forehead and before such an awake movement of my reverie.  
-Hey?! - I can only say as I look towards the front.  
"Is it possible to know what Miss Murayama was thinking or should I say who?" She says with her characteristic detective smile.  
-Don't say nonsense. I was thinking that you had already taken a long time and I was about to leave you - I tell her pretending to be angry as we start walking towards the station to go home, it's an advantage that we live very close to each other.  
\- You wouldn't dare- she says in an offended voice.  
\- Try me, Okada, try me- I say with a defiant look to end up laughing, both knowing that it would be impossible for that to happen.  
\- And well the lady is going to tell me because I had to wait almost half of hour for her when she assured me that she was going out immediately- I say looking to the side noticing for the first time something that I had not seen, she had a very happy look and a radiant smile outside than usual.  
-Definitely I am going to tell you, today I met a girl who is in my class but that is not the most important thing, at first I could not speak well with her, then in the library I help her but we finished collapsing in the ground and finally I looked for her on the roof to give her a handkerchief that had fallen off in that accident - she finishes telling me while we continue walking watching the sunset a little.  
-So now you harass your classmates? - I say jokingly as I watch her blushing.  
-Of course not! These were coincidences, I swear - Nana tells me while raising both hands to prove her innocence.

\- If I did not know you I would say that you have already set your sights on your next conquest - I say with a smile, it is well known by several of the campus and ex-schoolmates that Naachan was that type of girl who makes more than one person sigh and therefore we can always see it well accompanied. Only few know her secret, in reality she is ... mmm how to say it ... well she is not interested in boys if I explain it casually ... at first it was quite strange but not the fact that she was interested in girls only to know that she is trying to find a girlfriend but now I know that not only were they of her interest but she also wanted to go out with them but what surprised me is the no acceptance that this still causes in many people, so Nana is quite reserved, she doesn't hide it but she is not shouting her preferences all out loud.

-Oh come on Yuuchan! You know that I am not like that, she is also a girl in my class that I just met, it's not as if I wanted to go out with her - she says to me but there is something that her voice tells me that only perhaps this girl has caught her attention more than the previous ones.  
\- And may I know the name of your damsel? - I say with a smile since seeing her so interested in someone makes me happy.  
\- Mako - she says to me with a happy voice.  
-Just Mako, don't she have last names - I ask curiously.  
\- I forgot to ask her, I'm so clueless - she said with a smile.

In that we were walking on the sidewalk when I felt that without warning she takes my left arm with her right hand while she pulls me behind her until I'm on her left side, then she takes my right hand with her left hand.  
-What are you doing? - I asked curious.  
-Cute girls like you shouldn't go to the sidewalk, what if someone wants to kidnap you? - she says very seriously.  
-Don't be so paranoid I don't think someone wants to steal me from you - I say with a smile, since we have known each other she always has this kind of attention with me.  
-It's better not to tempt luck - she says while smiling at me.  
\- Also if someone tries something I have my brave knight to save me, right? - I say with another smile.  
-Of course, I will always be there to protect you - Nana tells me as we walk hand in hand, nothing unusual in our friendship.

What can I say my life is good? I have my parents, friends, I studied the career that I like and I also have my best friend by my side, although nothing is perfect I am quite comfortable as everything is happening lately. I really want Nana to find someone who makes her happy because with everything she has gone through she deserves it, I will always be there to support her and maybe you are asking who I am. My name is quite common Murayama Yuiri, best friend of this cheerful and serious woman named Okada Nana with whom I simply go hand in hand as on **any normal day**.

 **TO BE CONTINUED >>  
**  
\----  
What do you think? Let me know...


	4. Mako’s diary: Her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone again! Sorry I just forget to updated this. Keep reading and drop down your comments please!

**Mako's diary**

Hello dear diary, 

Well, it's been a long time.  
Spring is over, that is very sad, this has been a spring full of memories that I will never forget. Memories that today I am preparing to write them on your white pages. The day after seeing Nana leave with her "Girlfriend" I felt quite depressed, I didn't want to do anything, even just seeing my homework on the small desk in my room frustrated me a lot.

"I can not believe this is happening to me, I had not thought it was the first time that I felt interested in a woman, wow mako if you are on the right track ... Jum- I said to later get entangled in the sheets of my bed.  
The worst thing about this is that she has a girlfriend, and from what I saw she is a very pretty girl ... maybe I could never compete against her, she looks like a beautiful girl and I ... well, it's just me. The best thing I can do is leave the idea about dating Nana. Well at least I used to be single so it's not gonna be a problem.

The next morning in the classroom, as I was trying to complete what was left of my homework that I didn't do last night, all because I was thinking about Nana and her "Girlfriend", however I was concentrating on my notebook when I heard that voice, that voice that did not want to hear again at least for today.  
-Wow ... doing homework at school Mako san I thought you were more responsible - she said followed by that smile that made my heart beat a little too fast.  
\- Shut up it's your fault that I didn't finish my homework- I told her and decided to ignore it. The normal classes ended like a blink.

To be honest at the end of the day I was exhausted from avoiding and ignoring Nana.  
\- I am really prepared to get away from her, it's better for me. I was thinking as I was going to go to have a quiet lunch at one of my favorite places on campus, the roof of the university, when a hand with a familiar touch and warmth clung to my arm and again that voice but in an annoying tone.  
-Mako san wait, you have something please tell me what happened-  
\- It's nothing, I have to go to breakfast -  
-Wait!- I listened as I walked away from her.

When I got to the roof of the school I was about to take the first bite of my salmon onigiri when I noticed "that person" in the opposite corner from where I was sitting. She seemed to be waiting for someone.  
-Now that I see her up close she is more pretty, I don't need to guess why Nana is in love with this girl, well it's time to eat. As I said and then took a bite out of my onigiri and savored how delicious it was, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by the angelic singing of that girl.  
\- Wow, this girl certainly has talent, she sings so well. Minutes later I saw a familiar figure that short brown hair was unmistakable in my eyes.  
-Yuiri- I could hear that she said to her, she put her hand on the shoulder for that girl to turn.  
-Oh you came! what happens? you see a little down.  
-... It's Mako-

-The girl you told me the other day?-  
-Yes, her-  
-Did you fight with her?-  
\- No, mmmm I don’t know. This time I don't know why she is like this, she has been ignoring me all day, I have tried to speak to her and she just lowers her gaze and walks away, I really don't know what to do - She said to this Yuiri girl and the girl just hugged her. My reaction to this scene in front of me was a small shock of impression which caused the juice I brought to fall and make a loud sound of a can rolling. They just sater their gaze in my place and tried to run away. But again that warm familiar feeling clinging to my arm doesn't let me go.

-Mako san wait please tell me what is happening to you because you are avoiding me I can no longer tolerate this-.  
-Sorry I shouldn't be here, I have to go - After those words Nana put me against the wall and put her hand right next to my face we were so close to each other that I could feel her breath and hear her heartbeat.  
-I won't let you go until you tell me what happen -  
-Nana you shouldn't do this kind of thing while your girlfriend is watching us -  
-Ehh !! ... Girlfriend? I have no girlfriend-  
\- And then who is she? - I said pointing to the person behind Nana.  
-Yuiri? hahaha is just my best friend. You seriously thought that she and I were girlfriends. Of course we are not, she is just my bestfriend - she told me.  
\- Ehh! .. to…. So are you not a set? -I really need to ask for this.  
\- We are not girlfriends, Mako san. We are just friends, nothing more. Nana has always been like a sister to me- said this Yuiri girl.  
-... I see ... sorry Nana-   
-So are we fine?-  
-I guess..Yeah-  
\- By the way Kojima-san, how long have you been there?- ask Yuiri san  
\- Enough to know that you have a great voice, and you can call me Mako - As I said to her, Yuiri's face turned like a tomato.  
\- Thanks Mako san ... I mean Mako-

A few days pass by and well after that Terrible disaster has happened. Now I get along better with Nana, and Yuiri has joined in my circle of friendship, and now….  
-Well, you like being on the roof Mako.-   
-Nana what are you doing here? And Yuiri? Well I was looking for you and she is good busy with various things, hey ... Why do you like being here so much?  
\- I love the mountainous landscape of this area and above all those trees over there will soon bloom and I bet they will be beautiful.  
-I bet not as much as that sparkle in your eyes when I see it.- she replied and then shrugged and blushed - I know a place where the sakura looks beautiful. I can take you if you like.  
\- Has the prince of this school asked me to go out? -  
-eh ... emm ... only if you want-  
-... Not-  
\- Ehh-  
-It's an obvious silly joke if I would love to go out with you- I answered followed by that beautiful smile that Nana's mouth showed.

\--

So diary, what do think? Many things happened this week, I got new friends and also a date with Nana. Maybe a romantic date or not but I just want to try.

See you soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED >>**

\----

What do you think? Let me know...


	5. Yuiri's side: My favorite person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone again! Because I forgot to updated I'm gonna give you two chapters! Keep reading and drop down your comments please!

**Yuiri's POV**

-Definitely this one, no .. How about this one? - I heard a voice but decided to ignore it - Yuuchan, you are ignoring me! -  
-Of course the red one looks good on you- I already say with a voice of annoyance.  
-I should never have asked you for help, you are not helping me at all - says the angry voice of Okada Nana again and now you will wonder what is happening. The reason is that my childhood friend is going out with a schoolmate and why is it incredible? You will ask yourself again, well simply because she is not just another schoolmate otherwise is apparently someone of Nana's interest.  
-But you did so now hold on, I don't know why you make such a fuss - I tell her with a big smile I am very happy to see Naachan's face of bewilderment like a lost puppy - come a little closer -

I say to her as she shyly approaches me, the truth is that she wears gray jeans, a white blouse and a black jacket ... classic but cool. Without wasting much time I get very close to her while I take her from the lapels of her jacket and I bring her towards me in a quick movement being quite close, I accommodate her neck while I raise my gaze slowly moving it from the feet to the head, when our glances connect I can't help but give her a smile to calm her down a bit.  
-Come on, breathe, we do not want Makochan to be left without her date- I say as I move away from her a little and I can see that she takes a long breath as if she is holding the air, I look for the hair wax that is in the dresser and I get close to her again - Don't move, I have to leave you fabulous -

Carefully, I took a little wax directly from the boat and spread it in my hands and began to spread it slowly, unfortunately it was not as comfortable a position as I imagined.  
-Emh .. Naachan can you sit down? - I say with some embarrassment without being able to avoid blushing at what she just laughs - Shut up if you want my help, sit down -

She only obeys now I can start playing with her hair, which despite being short is quite manageable, I try to accommodate it so that it looks a bit "wild" if that's the style I'm looking for. I was so focused manipulating her hair that I didn't realize that Nana had closed her eyes as if she was enjoying the moment, although maybe she already fell asleep, surely because of her nerves she couldn't sleep well. Satisfied with the end result, I had to speak to her to see if she liked what she had done.  
-Naachan, what do you think? - I asked her to be satisfied with my attempt to be a stylist for a day.  
-Perfect - she smiles at me through the mirror in front of her.  
-Now just missing some lipstick and voila - I say as I proceed to take one.  
-Wait, wait .. I don't want to wear that - Nana tells me a little terrified.  
-Oh come on, don't be exaggerated. It is only a gloss to highlight your lips - I tell her showing with physical evidence that what she said was true - So keep quiet -

  
Just when I finished saying the phrase she focused her gaze on me, for a few seconds I can't help but lose myself in that gaze. Many will say that their eye color is brown but if you look closely you can see some nuances of honey color that are lighter with the sun, I can feel that they transmit peace, security and confidence, mainly the last one. I ignore that little jump that my heart had as I continue taking it by the chin slowly with my left hand delicately. I use my thumb and index finger to make it raise the face slowly and proceed gently to outline those lips with the shine. As I go through them I notice certain details that I had not noticed before, such as that they will look thin from a distance but at a short distance they are quite generous, in terms of their texture they look soft since each time the gloss passes it slides as if it were silk.

I can feel her gaze as I finished doing my job, at the end I ask her to press her lips so that there is no space left but she did it so hard that it ran a little on her lower lip so with my thumb I took it off slowly and I finally realized that they are indeed as smooth as they seem.

Coming out of the trance I move away from her while I watch her from head to toe, seeing that nothing is missing.  
-Well, are you carrying everything? - I say in a worried voice.  
-Obviously, it's not the first time that I go out with someone -  
-But it's the first time you go out with her - I tell her as I collect all the mess that Nana's whirlwind made.  
-Do you think she likes it, what happens if I'm not well dressed for the occasion? - She says she is really anxious.  
-What are you saying!?, Makochan would be blind if she doesn't like what she sees. Also if she decides doesn't show up on your date, I assure you that you can invite anyone who is passing by, they will be so happy to be with a handsome woman.  
-YUUUCHAN! - She says shocked.  
-It's the truth, you're beautiful! - I say with the most sincere voice I have.  
-You say that because you are my friend- she says, lowering her head.  
-No, I say that because I have two eyes and good taste - I finished saying.

For some strange reason I see her blush but I decide not to say anything, surely this happens because of the nerves of her date with Makochan.  
\- Now you are ready, you can go now - I say widening my smile to see how beautiful my friend is, modesty aside.  
-Thanks Yuuchan - she says while taking her to go out.  
-You know that I will always be here for you - I say accompanying her to the front door of my house because since I received that call last night I knew that it was something important that I have to help her with. Because above all, she is **my favorite person**.

  
**TO BE CONTINUED >>**

\----

What do you think? Let me know...


	6. Mako’s diary: The date

¡Hello everyone! Thank you for your comments. Here is the new chapter.  
  
Enjoy it! and let your comments.  
  
\- - -  
  
 ***Mako’s diary***

Hello dear diary, 

The day came when we finally went out, I fell asleep too late since I was all night looking for what to wear, and well in the end I decided on a long white lace dress, a black sweater and well my hairstyle was a simple one braid. I had to meet Nana near the shinjuku station to go to her secret place that she hasn't mentioned anything to me since then.

Upon arriving at the station I saw a familiar figure wearing a white blouse with gray jeans in addition to a jacket and well, that short brown hair anywhere would recognize her. She looked great, suddenly her voice got me out of my thoughts   
\- Hello, you have been waiting for me, sorry for the delay-  
\- No, I just arrived, don't worry ... wow you look beautiful, I think your beauty will overshadow the place - she said and I blushed like a tomato, we got on the train and left for that destination, ten minutes later we got off the train to walk to the most beautiful park I have seen since my arrival in Tokyo.  
-And? say something .. do you like it? -  
\- I must say that you show off, this is wonderful-  
\- I told you it would be beautiful- We walked through that place that seemed out of another world, we talked about how beautiful the flowers were, Nana told me -I will show you the best place of all but you have to put this blindfold on your eyes since I would like it to be a surprise -  
I agreed to the proposal and we walked for 10 min. What I loved the most and it made me nervous is that Nana took my hand all the time, feeling her warm hand next to mine made my pulsations rise enormously.

-It’s here, we have arrived. Are you ready?-  
-Yes- I answered when I took that blindfold off, my impression was enormous. We were on top of a small mountain, where all the sakura trees in the park were seen. -Wow is…. I don't even have words to describe it…  
\- Thank you Nana - After those words I felt that familiar warmth taking hold of my hand and then listening to those words that still echo in my head.  
-Never thank me for this. I do it because ... I really like you quite a lot and well I had to bring the most beautiful girl I have ever known to the most beautiful place I know although, I am sincere, nor does all this beautiful landscape contrast with how beautiful you are today-

You can believe that day I was more than excited, and for the same reason I could not say anything. After that we sat on a stool, to chat better, but before that she offered to bring a few drinks to the vending machine a few meters from where we were. As I watched her buy the drinks, her words over and over and over echoed in my head.  
\- Nana I want to ask you something-  
-Yes, tell me-  
\- Tell me a little more about Yuiri and you-  
-What's this all about?-  
\- It's nothing, just curiosity - At that time I just thought about not making her uncomfortable but I still wanted to know about them. What she said calmed me internally but also made me a little sad. She told me that since they were little kids they had been friends and she told me several funny stories about her childhood, such as the time that Naachan fell from a tree and Yuiri scolded her. The jokes you could make to a sister, among other things.

And she told me about her adolescence, and that time where you start to feel physical attraction to either a man or a woman, in this case Nana was attracted to Yuiri, at first she did not know what to say or what to do about it, so she suppressed her feelings. Until reaching the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she confessed to Yuiri and well she rejected her since that day she saw her as a little sister.

Without a doubt this made Nana suffer a lot, so to fill that hole in her chest that she had, she went out with many girls, but no one could fill that void inside her, later she was alone and in that hard time she became a depressed girl. Nana distance herself from Yuiri because it was too painful to be with a person who don´t love you, a few months later in hell something bad happen and both decided to try again because both of them are suffering, so Nana told me than her love for Yuiri became in another type of love, a sisterly one in which they protected each other. They have a relationship worth admiring, and that not many can start after what happened.

After that she said something to me that simply left me sleepless the past two days as those words are still fresh in my head.  
\- Life takes many turns and after a long time of being alone you appeared in my life, I have seen how you strive daily and god that smile you have kills me Miss Mako, I wish I could see her every day of my life-  
Later I responded.  
-And yours, Miss Nana, and not just that, but the warm sensation of your hand on mine makes my heart race a thousand times an hour, I don't know is an indescribable feeling.-

After that talk we came down from that mountain. It was something magical that we lived there. I would like to live again and again over all, that warm kiss of Nana on my cheek when saying goodbye was amazing.

\--

And well, diary, that was our first little date, I still can't believe that Nana corresponds to my feelings, and although for the moment we are still friends. I like being with her. Someone once said all things come in time. And I think in the same way I don't want to accelerate anything I just want to let everything flow.

I have also approached Yuiri, she is a very pretty girl, the three of us are getting closer and very good friends. And well, dairy, that's it. This time we will see what awaits you and me in destiny.

**TO BE CONTINUED >>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know


	7. Yuiri's side: Protect my prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello everyone again! Here is the new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy it! and let your comments.

***Yuiri’s POV***

It's been three weeks since the famous Naamako date, which is how everyone in the hallways is calling them. It's quite surprising how gossip flies so fast. The next day everyone at the university knew that they were out on a date. In reality it was not a surprise on the part of Naachan to be so popular, obviously someone would find out, the rest was just a snowball that was forming, by now everyone knows about it and even made a OTP's name for them.

I would be lying if I said that I was surprised that Naachan will take Mako chan to “that” place since it is quite sacred and there are just few people who know it but that means that she is opening more and finally she will be able to overcome the relationship fiasco that she had with Taniguchi Megu, which I think would be the longest and most torturous relationship if I may say since ... well, since our distance friendship broke up.

\- Earth calling Yuiri - Shinozaki Ayana better known as Ayanan calls me trying to gain my attention.  
-Uh !? - I say already returning to earth.  
-I'm talking to you for a while, in case you didn't notice we are already on recess and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the cafeteria - she tells me she keeps her things in a backpack.  
-Of course, why not? -I replied, imitating her movements and later leaving the room. Without wanting to, my sight began to look for Naachan, although we had not agreed to meet here, I had hoped to see her even for a moment.  
-If you are looking for your prince charming I will tell you that he is over there, but I must warn you that he is with his new princess- she says with a mischievous smile. You didn't have to be a genius to know who this "he" was referring to from the first day I met her. She has the obsession to tell me that Naachan is my "prince" but she knows that we are only friends.   
-Do you think we should get closer to them or should we leave the new couple alone? -

In less than a second I could see that Naachan was looking towards ours and gave me that huge smile that she usually gives to me and made a hand signal for us to get closer.  
-Apparently your prince invites us to his chambers - Ayanan says as she walks towards her direction.  
-Girls, how strange it is to see you at this time in the cafeteria - says Naachan with enthusiasm.  
-What happens is that our teacher from the next hour reported ill so we decided to come and eat something - Ayanan answers.  
-Oh seriously! Good, rather not because of the teacher but because we could see each other - Nana says smiling - Isn't that right Mako? -  
-Yes .. Yes of course - she says. As soon as I got close to them, Nana got up from her place to take the tray from my hands and put it next to her, indicating where my place belonged and then Ayanan sat next to Makochan who was sitting in front of Nana.

Everything was going quite normal or at least that's what I thought since I kept feeling that someone is looking in our direction. We were laughing about a tale from Ayanan when an unpleasant voice made an appearance.  
-Well, so everything was true, finally the ikemen of this university Okada Nana has a girlfriend and is nothing more than her childhood friend and best friend Murayama Yuiri - Taniguchi Megu spat with poison stopping at our table and speaking in a tone a little higher than normal what made many viewer turn to us - And you will still dare to deny me the times we fight because I claimed that you were still in love with her, please Nana if you have to see the look of love you have and the silly smile you're giving her right now -  
-You are wrong - I said I did not want a misunderstanding.  
-Get away Megu, better get involved in your affairs - Nana says courageously.  
-Well, that's true, you are no longer my business but it only makes me laugh to see that in the end I always knew, you could never forget her - Megu says with a certain touch of melancholy.  
-That's a thing of the past - says Nana still calm - and just to be clear Yuiri is not my girlfriend -  
-That is not the rumor that runs throughout the university- says Megu.  
-It is true that I’m dating someone but it is not her, her name is Kojima Mako - she says very sure of her words while I am frozen by the news.  
-So, and does your dear Kojima knows that you are here hugging Yuiri and giving her those loving looks? - she says injecting more venom while directing her gaze to effectively Naachan's arm that wraps my shoulders - You know, forget it, do not answer me, it is something that should not interest me if you are cheating on your new girlfriend or not. But someone should warn her about you, and tell her that you will have only one great love and it is that one that you have at your side, that's why nobody can take a place in your heart. Also tell her that I feel very sorry because you will make your new girlfriend believe that she is unique, that you have never felt something like this for anyone else, that she is special both inside and out but you and I know that you have been cheating her since the beginning. What you have with Yuiri simply goes beyond what any of us can understand and you really love her and nobody could win your feelings for her. She always will be you priority number one-

After she said this, she shot me a hateful look and then calmly left while I looked worriedly at both Naachan and Mako who had been looking down and sad for a long time.  
-Mako please do not listen to her comments, between Naachan and me there is nothing more than just friendship and sisterly love, please she is just a jealous ex-girlfriend spitting poison - I said in all sincerity while Makochan looks up to see me in the eyes  
-It's true Mako, don't listen to her. I had already told you that one of the things I hated most about her was those attacks of jealousy without foundation -

Saying this Mako let out a sigh and smiled which meant she did believe us. I still can't believe that after all Megu did, she still wants to hurt Naachan because no matter what she says, I will do everything to **protect my prince**.

**TO BE CONTINUED >>  
  
**

* * *

  
What do you think?


	8. Mako’s diary: First fight, first friend

***Mako’s diary***  
  
Hello dear diary,  
  
Well this summer has been crazy, like everything lately. You may wonder what happened from that date in the park. Well a lot has happened, hmm how to start ...  
  
Well everything continued normal after that date with her, we were still “friends” but more like friends, until now Nana never ask me to be her girlfriend...yet. And well as Nana is very popular the next day there were already rumors that she and I were girlfriends, I would lie to you that I did not like hearing those kinds of rumors but the the truth is that after what that girl named Taniguchi Megu said that time, she left me with many doubts about what Nana really feels for me.  
  
Let's be honest if someone tells you that your ‘'almost-girlfriend' 'is still in love with her impossible love, how would you feel? I simply decided to stay away from Nana and Yuiri for a while, I was just clueless and did not know what to do, and although Nana assured me a thousand and one times that she felt nothing but sisterly love for Yuiri, I still have my doubts.  
  
Several weeks have passed since I moved away from the two of them and I began to make new friends to try to forget about it, and now among the most trustworthy and close friends I met a new friend, her name is Takahashi Juri, I met her the same day that happened that cafeteria's incident I called it a fate. Next days I used to hang out with Juri and this gave me an excuse to be away from them because everytime that I see them I just want to cry.  
  
How I met this Takahashi girl? well, I know I am not a very strong person and I break easily. Being on the roof I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down crying and a voice in the distance asked me if I was okay, I just couldn't answer. She came up to me and offered me a handkerchief and said that if I wanted to talk about what was going on she would listen to everything I had to say. At first I had my doubts since I did not know her, but my desire to let off steam earned her my fear of expressing myself with someone else.  
  
Juri san just sat next to me and without outlining a single word she just listened to me, and let me vent at her side. In that instant I apologized since I didn't even know her name and I was overwhelming her with my story. She simply answered me with her name and saying don't worry, nothing happens, since that day for some reason she knew what it felt like to be in my shoes and we got closer and closer.  
  
And what happened to Nana and Yuiri? the two of them just tried to talk to me over and over again, until one day when Juri couldn't have lunch with me, Yuiri appeared out of nowhere. I was cornered in a dead end so I had no choice but to talk to her.  
  
She told me how Nana was suffering, no longer ate and no wanted to see anyone other than me, and what worried me the most she told me that Nana had passed out and was in the infirmary. That touched a very sensitive fiber in me, I wanted to see her immediately but before I had to do something to get all those doubts out of my head.  
I asked Yuiri - Do you really feel nothing for Nana but a sisterly love? -  
-I swear Mako chan, she is like my sister and I quite like seeing her happy with you, besides you think that if she really liked me, would she be there? -.  
  
And that was the answer that clarified everything within me, I asked her to please take me with Nana since I was really worried, so we left for the infirmary.  
When I got there Yuirin told me that she would wait outside, when I entered I saw my ikemen lying on a stretcher like a sleeping beauty, as I approached her, that voice that I missed listening to sweetened my ears once again.  
  
-Well, I must be dreaming because the most beautiful girl of all has come to my rescue.-  
-Nana don't talk nonsense, why did you do this? -  
-Sorry for worrying you-  
\- Do not apologize ... the one who has to apologize is me for the fact of walking away without saying anything and above all for doubting your words and feelings in truth ... I am very sorry -  
-The important thing is that my beautiful princess is here with me-  
\- Shut up sweet talker, you make me blush, I wanted to propose something to you-  
\- Whatever my princess wants-  
-I want to compensate you for everything, let's go to the "Mita matsuri" and see the fireworks together, I'll buy the tickets, ok? - Her gaze changed in an instant and I saw that beautiful smile that I missed so much to see. Nana answered yes while holding my hands.  
  
\- Well now you have to eat something, Yuiri told me that you haven't eaten in days right? Look today I brought an extra obento do you want? I cooked it. Two seconds later Nana snatched that object from my hands to eat all the contents inside it.  
\- Wow it was delicious, by the way, who told you that I was here?-  
\- Well then…- I said and opened the door then Yuiri and Juri fell to the floor.  
\- Look to this intruders right now-  
\- We are sorry- both said and then got up from the floor-  
\- wow it seems that you finally ate Naachan-  
-Yes and it was delicious because mako cuisine is super delicious-  
-Eeeee !!!! Mako that was the obento that I asked you to prepare for me now What I’m going to eat-  
\- Sorry Juri, I know I promised you that I would cook for you today but don't worry, I will invite you to eat after school, okay? -  
-ok, ok, - Juri said  
-Mako and who is her? -  
-Oh it's true I'm sorry Nana, she is Takahashi Juri she has become one of my best friends -  
-Oh, I'm glad I finally met in person the famous Takahashi Juri san, well what do you think since we were talking about food, how about leaving school and go to eat Yakiniku all 4 together? It helps that I know a little bit more about Juri-san.  
\- Naachan - Yuiri said scoldingly.  
\- I am sorry, it is that I really need to know who is my princess's friend ...the plan is made, we will go to eat together-  
  
\--  
  
I feel tired diary, maybe tomorrow I can write more about our meeting.  
  
See you soon.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED >>**  
  
\----  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Enjoy it! and let your comments.


	9. Yuiri's side: Peace, tranquility and joy

***Yuiri’s POV***  
  
At the direction of the nurse, Nana had to stay in the infirmary while Makochan, Takahashi san and I went to our respective rooms.  
-Is everything ok?- Ayanan asks me as I sit in my place in the living room.  
-Yes, everything is much better now - I let out a sigh - Finally things take their course again -  
-I understand, hey when this class finished do you want to go for an ice cream? - Ayanan tells me with a smile.  
-Sorry, I've made plans - I say it with an apologetic look.  
-Don't tell me, I'm gonna guess that it's surely with your prince - she says with a smile  
\- AND WITH HER ALMOST-GIRLFRIEND - I urge you to stop making those meaningless comments.  
\- Okay, okay - she says to me as we remain silent as the class is about to start.  
  
* Already in the restaurant *  
\- Good afternoon when ... oh! Nanachan and Yuiri chan, how are you? - Asks a friendly man who was at the bar attending.  
-Very well Mr. Ishida - Naachan and I answer at the same time.  
-From what I see now, you come with company - he says with a huge smile.  
-Yes, they are friends from our university -  
-Kojima Mako, nice to meet you sir -  
\- Takahashi Juri, a pleasure sir -  
-Well manner girls, take a sit and somebody gonna take your order -  
  
And so we proceeded to sit at a table that only has two large armchairs opposite each other, so Nana was the first to arrive at this while she looked at me expecting me to sit down first for later she takes place next to me, about this action I just look at her with a surprise expression because she is an airhead in this moment. I made a stare and told her that she needed to sit beside mako and not me. I saw her freeze so I just sigh and without saying anything I sat on the other side and Takahashi san sat next to me, while Mako sat on the same side as Nana.  
  
-Welcome to the restaurant, what do you want ... - said the waiter but immediately shut up while turning all red - ... to order? -  
\- Don't you think it would be better if you bring us a menu? - Takahashi says with a big mocking smile.  
-Ah ... yes, of course - saying this, he runs from our side to the big bar.  
\- How strange is that guy! - Nana says bored.  
\- I find it quite nice - I tell her, since seeing him blushed seemed a little cute.  
\- What did you say!? - Nana says with a raised eyebrow.  
\- Excuse me, here is the menu, feel free to talk to me whenever you want. By the way my name is Takeshi and I will be your waiter - having said this, he gave me a brief look for a tender moment but perhaps I am imagining.  
  
A short time later we ordered the food and were waiting for the food to be brought to us.  
-Hello girls, everything is fine. Are you missing something? - Mr. Ishida said.  
-Everything is ok, Just could you tell that idiot to stop looking so much towards here? He is looking so much in this direction - Nana says a little annoyed, we just look at each other.  
-An apology Nanachan, This boy Takeshi is so excited that he finally meets the girl of his dreams - says the man with a smile - He has been anxious since I told him that she is a regular client here -  
\- You mean ... - Nana asks now, frowning.  
-Who else, you know how popular Yuiri chan is with boys - says the kind gentleman to whom I couldn't help but blush - I always saw him looking outside searching for someone after a few days I discovered that he is searching for our cute Yuiri chan so I told him that she is a regular here and the next time that she came I'm gonna introduce him to her so since that day he has been waiting patiently to meet you so ... Hey Takeshi come! -  
\- Yes, sir?- says the young man without turning to see us.  
\- Well now I can introduce you to Murayama Yuiri, that was you were waiting for weeks right? - He says as I look up at Takeshi kun while giving him a smile that makes him turn redder.  
-Ah, hello .. Mura .. yama san! - He says with an embarrassed expression on his face.  
-Nice to meet you, Takeshi kun- I say gently.  
\- Are you not going to go for our food? - Nana says quite annoyed.  
-Are you okay Nana? - Mako asks, a little puzzled by her attitude.  
\- Wow... apparently you are super popular with boys Murayama san - says Juri taking advantage of the fact that Mr. Ishida and Takeshi were gone - First that handsome boy in the university and now this -  
-WHAT BOY !? - Nana says again.  
\- Ah, the captain of the soccer team! Do you remember that he had invited me out?, well he tried his luck again - I said.  
-How stubborn that guy is, if you already told him no, he shouldn't insist - Nana says, sitting down again - I think I should talk to him -  
-You are not going to do anything, we agreed that you were going to control your jealousy and you were going to let me solve my affairs - as soon as I said this I had to reformulate my sentence- Don't misunderstand this Mako, here Nana behaves like a jealous brother who only wants the best for me but she has already scared me all boys around me who tried to date me. So probably I'm gonna die alone.-  
-No one has proven to be valuable enough to be worth it and date you -  
-That's something Yuiri should decide - says Takahashi san with mockery.  
-Mmm ... - Naachan can only say.  
\- Do not worry, if someday I fall in love with someone you will be the first to know - I say with a smile to which Nana only gives me a melancholy look.  
  
Without saying more, we continued talking about everything and nothing, we were having a really good time. I wish I could freeze time and be able to stay like this where everything is **peace, tranquility and joy**.  
  
  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED >>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Enjoy it! and let your comments.


End file.
